Frontiers of Chaos
by Aubrie1234
Summary: What happens when you mix a handful of trainers, Frontier Brains from different regions, Champions, and Elite Four members together at the Sinnoh Battle Frontier? Insanity and Chaos together don't even begin to cover it...
1. Summary

Frontiers of Chaos

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, Today is my B-Day! Happy Birthday to ME! Anyway, this is my fic of Paul, Dawn, and some others going to the Sinnoh Battle Frontier, with the Hoenn Battle Frontier Brains visiting as well. And what happens when the Psychic Elite Four member of Unova, Caitlin, comes as well? Insanity! Chaos! Anything that is over-the-line crazy! P.S., I got this idea partially from Cookiekitten's story, _Frontier Frenzy_. I will start the story in the next chapter, so wait.**


	2. Chapter 1

Frontiers of Chaos

By: Aubrie1234

"Troublesome," a tall boy with purple hair and Gothic-looking clothes asked a bluenette girl with a black tank-top and an overly short skirt, "why are you traveling with me?"

"_Because_, Paul," the bluenette whined, "I wanted to travel around Sinnoh, again, but Ash and Brock couldn't come with me. And when I asked _you_, you agreed to it."

"After a lot of whining and begging." the purplette, known as Paul, added under his breath.

"What was that?" the bluenette asked sharply.

"I just said after a lot of crying and sobbing that I couldn't take." Paul answered, trying to cover up his insult. Unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by the bluenette. She slapped him up the side of his head and roared: "I AM NOT A CRYBABY, A WHINER, OR A BEGGER! _YOU _JUST NEEDED A _LOT _OF CONVINCING!"

"Alright, alright! Dawn, I'm sorry!" Paul told the bluenette, covering his head from further attacks. She smirked as he folded under her hits. Him calling her name, the bluenette, known as Dawn, then stopped hitting him, for a while.

"Good, now where are we heading?" she asked as she looked around the thick forest they were now traveling through.

"To the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. I want to test how strong I am against their five Frontier Brains." Paul answered, now rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"Oh. But what's the Sinnoh Battle Frontier?" Paul just face-palmed, struggling to not blow up at the dense girl, before answering.

"The Sinnoh Battle Frontier is where trainers go in the Sinnoh Region to challenge the Frontier Brains, who are stronger than most Gym Leaders, and earn Frontier Symbols. You saw the Frontier Symbols in my house that Reggie had earned in the Hoenn Battle Frontier, right?"

"Yeah... so that means that the symbols are just like those?"

"Exactly."

"Okay. That also reminds me of what Ash told me once before while we were traveling..."

"What was it about?"

"Well, he was talking about his adventures in the Hoenn Battle Frontier one night, so I asked about it."

"Oh, _I _remember. He was one of the few who took down Brandon, from what I heard from the Battle Pyramid King himself. Ash must have been really strong with his Hoenn Region Pokemon before he left them at the Prof. in Kanto's Pokemon Lab and coming here, to Sinnoh."

"He was, from the adventures he told me about when he challenged the Battle Frontier. But, like Brandon said before, Ash challenged him several times before finally beating him."

"How did he beat the Battle Frontier in Kanto, then?"

"Well, he first heard about it from Scott, in the Kanto Region..."

* * *

Soon, their trek had led them through to the edge of the forest just as Dawn finished her story.

"...and then he defeated Brandon. Afterwords, he earned the Brave symbol, and Scott asked him if he wanted to become a Frontier Brain. He said no, and went on to Sinnoh, so you know the rest." she ended. As she ended, they looked around and found themselves at the edge of the forest.

"Looks like your talking _actually_ did some good for once, Troublesome." Paul muttered as he looked around. Dawn didn't clip him over the head again because she saw something over the hill that was a few meters in front of them. She started to run to the top of the hill. Paul saw her start to run, so he followed.

"Troublesome!" he called, "Where are _you_ going?!" Dawn then stopped abruptly at the top. Paul soon caught up, and stopped just as abruptly. They saw a giant plaza in front of them, stretching for a mile or so, but had five buildings across it. One was a giant arcade building, another was a giant, fairytale-like castle, a tent/stadium-like building, a giant factory, and an _insanely_ tall tower.

"This _must_ be the Sinnoh Battle Frontier." Dawn muttered, amazed at the buildings. The one that caught her eye the most was the flashing arcade building.

"It should be, from the description Reggie gave me before I left and met up with you." Paul muttered, also amazed. The tower was the one that caught his gaze, though.

_**Looks like they have interests in different battle facilities. And don't worry. We'll get to meet up with the other characters soon enough.**_


End file.
